Talk:The Sixth Element/@comment-27123099-20160320171015
My Stage 8 recap My car - All R$ upgrades only, 11/28, PR 76.2. My driving mode - Tilt A, TC On, Steering Low, Brakes Low unless otherwise specified I am on Android and I do utilize the techniques I've learned here to perform a moderate amount of bot management, just to ensure that I'm able to win these Special Event cars with a minimal amount of GC spent. I did actually complete this last night, but I was unable to to type up this recap on my phone, so I waited until I was on my laptop this morning. So, this is all from memory with screenshots I took to guide me. Stage 8.1 - I had to race this one twice because on my first attempt, I got too greedy and tried to finish too close to 28yds (25m) and the 2nd place car was quick and caught up which failed me. On my 2nd attempt, I won it fairly easily and didn't make the same mistake. Stage 8.2 - I beat this event with a speed of 158.01mph (254.3kph) compared to a goal of 157.86mph (254kph). I don't recall this race much, I just have my screenshot showing the results Stage 8.3 - This one caused me frustration due to the ambiguous goal description. I had to make several attempts before I was able to make it into the 2nd lap without failing. Eventually, I just made it up to 2nd place and was on M's ass to make sure I was within 55yds (50m) and that worked. Once into the 2nd lap, I raced a normal race. I had no trouble keeping up and passing, so I took advantage and spun out M and tried to hold up the others. I ended up finishing with a time of 2:22.375 compared to 2nd at 2:22.703, not bad! For the record, M finished in 5th place in this event at 2:29.312 due to my PIT maneuver. Stage 8.4 - This one caused me the most trouble of the day. I had actually surpassed the goal on my first attempt, but forgot about the no skidding restriction and I failed myself. After that, I had a hard time getting to the goal so I decided to go for the tried and true quit-retry method to bring down the goal. This did work, but was a slow process. Eventually, I was able to bring the goal down to 181.52mph (292.1kph), but it didn't seem to go any further from there. This took quite awhile since it only dropped about .3-.4mph each retry. Even at 181.52mph, it still took me a few attempts to pass it. I normally might disable TC in order to gain some acceleration for these events, but I was concerned about skidding so I left it on. It took me a few attempts, even at 181.52mph, but I did eventually beat it, if barely. I passed with a speed of 181.55mph!! Stage 8.5 - Here's another event where I forgot what the restrictions were (it was about 2am when I was racing, forgive me lol). I raced the whole race forgetting that I had a speed average to keep up so I spent the whole time holding up and PITing opponents and was surprised when I saw the fail banner, Whoops! So, on my 2nd attempt, I instead made sure to just work to get my speed up and didn't worry about bot management. I stayed in 1st place easily and took my average speed up to about 129mph (208kph) and then waited at the finish line for the average to drop. I finished with the average right at 118mph (189kph) and 12.5sec ahead of M in 2nd place. Stage 8.6 - Last event, so I just went all out and didn't worry about bot management. I spent the first half of the first lap taking care of my 5 overtakes. These are pretty easy, just pass, slow, pass, slow, pass, etc. I had no trouble catching Magnus in the corners and even on some of the straights when I got a good exit. After getting my 5 overtakes, I just raced my race. I finished with a time of 3:23.878 compared to Magnus at 3:36.367. Car won, once again with no GC spent!! I can't say how thankful I am that I found this site. Since I did, I've won virtually every Special Event car with only R$ upgrades. The only exceptions were for events where there were drag races requiring mandatory GC upgrades (thankfully, these were for cheaper cars and the upgrades were reasonable). Here are a few screenshots documenting my win, including one showing the car in my garage with just the R$ upgrades (11/28).